There are a vast number of social conversations occurring on social networks at any given time. Many of these conversations include user opinions or suggestions regarding products. For example, a user might post on Facebook® “I wish the screen on my phone was bigger”, or “the touch screen on my laptop needs to be more responsive”. These user suggestions can enable business to improve their products and to identify market opportunities.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.